The Del Adventures season 1
by pokemon2471
Summary: This is a new series im writing.  Watch as Jeanette life goes from boring to adventureous in one day with the help of a mysterious woman named Del. The adventures they go on through time and space.
1. The Start

**Ok this is a new series that I have created. It is very closely related to doctor who but it does have some differences to it.**

The Start (Se 1 Ep 1)

Time is a difficult concept to explain. Space is a difficult concept to believe. But both are out there and they can be explored and soon we will know what it feels like to travel the universe.

BEEP BEEP

"Uggg, why does 6 AM have to be so early?" asked Jeanette Wolfe.

Jeanette Wolfe was just starting to live on her own with a small apartment. She was thin with brunette hair. She got up and went into her small kitchen to make some coffee. She had nothing to do all day until college started and that wasn't for another month. After taking a shower and watching the news, which consisted of the main news that her town had been having random power outages, she decided to go into town.

It was a hot day and the town was a boring place. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen in Jeanette's life so she decided to just walk around. She went to the college for the tenth time since being there. But once she got there, it became boring very quickly. She knew what she needed and that was an adventure. But the town of Campmeadow wasn't all that fun even though it did have a college campus. As she was walking by a TV store, she knocked into another young woman by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" asked the young woman, who was Jeanette's age.

The young woman had blond hair, and was thin and a bit taller than Jeanette. She had on a backpack that had many different pockets on it. Also, she had a complicated looking watch on her left wrist.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault," said Jeanette apologetically.

"Ok, if you say so," said the young woman, who turned back to watching the TVs which were showing a news story about the power outages that were happening in Campmeadow.

Jeanette walked back to her apartment which wasn't far from the campus. As she walked into her apartment building's lobby, she started to think about her life. It wasn't all that fun and she just wished that something could happen that would make it more exciting. As she walked into her apartment and turned the lights on, she noticed that they flickered.

"I really hope that the power outages don't start to happen here. That would be just fantastic," said Jeanette with a sarcastic tone at the end.

As she went into the kitchen, she heard a strange sound coming from the wall, almost like a low static kind of noise. But on further inspection, she heard that it was actually coming from the apartment next door. The apartment belonged to a new neighbor that moved in about 2 weeks earlier named Abe Sorb. He never came out that much so she thought it would be a nice thing to do and make sure everything was going okay in his apartment. When she left her apartment and reached her neighbor's door, the static sound grew a little bit louder.

"Mr. Sorb, are you ok?" Jeanette asked into the door and listened to see if her neighbor had heard her.

After waiting a few moments and not hearing any response, she decided to knock. After there was no response to that she decided to open the door. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

A man was standing in the middle of the apartment that she thought was Abe but the strange thing about him was that he was covered with electrical energy and the sound of static was coming from him. Also, it looked like every electrical device was having electricity absorbed from it into him. Jeanette was so shocked that she fell against the wall next to the door. She was terrified of whatever this thing was. The thing hadn't noticed her at all until she fell against the wall.

"What is this here?" asked the creature, chuckling.

Jeanette was so terrified of the creature that she couldn't even speak, let alone move away from the wall to get out of the apartment.

"Well, we can't let my secret get out, can we? So I might as well take care of you right now," said the creature pointing two fingers at Jeanette.

She closed her eyes thinking this was the end for her. But instead she heard a crackling sound and a loud scream of pain. She opened her eyes to see the creature on the ground and a lot less electricity around him. She also noticed that the noise had been reduced quite a bit. But the one thing that surprised her was the fact that there was another person in the room with them.

"Get out of here now!" said the new person. Jeanette still couldn't see her face but noticed two things about her. She recognized the backpack and the watch that the new person was wearing.

But without thinking about it any longer, she rushed out of the apartment and down the hall. Right behind her she could hear the person that saved her rushing out of the apartment. She didn't have a clue where to go until she heard the new person.

"Go to the lobby," said the person.

Jeanette had no other choice so she rushed down the stairs to the main lobby. But as she turned around she realized that the other person was the woman from the TV store.

"It's you, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Jeanette.

"Saving your life," said the woman.

Before they could say anything else a crackling sound happened, then part of the roof collapsed. The woman pushed Jeanette out of the way of the falling debris. When they looked up they could see the creature floating down from the hole in the roof, down to them.

"That thing is a Sorbest. It based its life on absorbing any kind of energy it can find. Then, when it does tha,t it can change its molecular structure to adapt to it," explained the woman who seemed to know what she was saying.

"How do you know that?" asked Jeanette who was now confused as to why this woman knew so much about this creature called Sorbest.

"Okay, one, now is not the time or place and two," said the woman smirking now "I sort of do this for a living,"

Jeanette was now even more confused because it almost looked like the woman was having fun doing this. But at that moment the woman raised her arm that, Jeanette could see, was holding a tube shaped device that was gold in color and had two buttons on it.

"Okay, now you know that you shouldn't be on this planet, so just leave right now," said the woman.

"Now, why would I do that?" said the Sorbest "This planet is filled with so much energy that I could take it over and then when I have no more use for it, destroy it," At this point the Sorbest laughed.

Jeanette was horrified at this possibility but, with the way the Sorbest talked, it was as if it didn't care that it could destroy the earth and almost as if it didn't come from here.

"Wait a minute. Is this thing an alien?" asked a shocked Jeanette.

"Well, the earth girl is a bit slow," said the Sorbest.

"Remember, humans don't get out into the universe for at least another 500 years but then there are those who are smarter than average," said the woman, who was smirking at the alien.

Jeanette had no clue what was going on, it almost seemed like the woman knew exactly what she was doing. But how could she, she had never heard of this Sorbest so how could this woman know what this thing was; it was almost like she had fought it before.

"Well, if you won't leave on your own, I'm just going to have to get rid of you'" said the confident woman who kept her arm with the device in her hand raised.

"Who do you think you are, making those kinds of threats?" asked the Sorbest now getting ready to attack again.

"I think I am the protector of earth, I am Del," said the woman, who it seemed was now named Del. Right after she said this she hit a button on the device she was carrying and with it the Sorbest screamed in pain as all the electricity was being absorbed by the device in Del's hand and then when it was all absorbed the alien was gone.

"What, but where did it go?" asked a once again shocked Jeanette.

"Ummmm, well big explanation and not a lot of time to get rid of it," said Del, who put the device in her pocket and raised her arm to look at her watch which Jeanette saw actually had a screen and a bunch of buttons on it.

At that moment they heard sirens outside with car doors slamming and people talking to each other.

"Wait a minute. That's the police. What are we going to do?" questioned Jeanette who was now starting to get scared.

"Sorry, can't help. Have to take care of the E.N.D," said Del and then she pressed some buttons on the watch and in a flash of light she was gone.

"Wait, what's the E.N.D?" But it was too late. Del was gone and Jeanette was alone in the destroyed lobby with the police storming the area. Del didn't even begin to think about anything but the incident even when she was being arrested and put into a cell to be held.

An hour later, Jeanette was sitting in her cell all by herself. The room she was in was small with only four cells and a door at the other end of the room. She was the only prisoner here. She had been questioned and immediately locked up since the police had believed her to be the one to cause all the destruction that had happened. All of a sudden a flash of blue light had appeared in her cell and after covering her eyes she saw Del appear from the light after it disappeared.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Jeanette, who was surprised that the woman who saved her and abandoned her was standing in Jeanette's cell.

"Well, saving you again," said Jeanette as she took off her backpack and started rummaging through it.

"I don't see how you can save me from this. I'm being accused of destroying my apartment building," said a confused Jeanette.

"With this," said Del taking out a box that had a screen on it with a bunch of buttons and switches. "This is a time rewriter. I can literally rewrite the events that just happened and make them totally different. Which is what I'm going to do," said Del after she pushed a couple of buttons and flipped a switch and then the machine started to make a weird screeching sound and after a minute it stopped then immediately fell apart into ashes.

"What just happened?" asked a shocked Jeanette.

"I just rewrote the whole events of tonight and made it so that instead of an alien attacking the building had some structure problems and just collapsed," Del paused and looked at the ashes on the floor. "The machine took a lot of energy to rewrite history so it disintegrated because of the work it went through. A very rare and potentially threatening machine which is why it can only be used once," Del said looking proudly at the ashes.

"Well, that means I can go, right?" asked Jeanette going to the door of her cell.

"You could but, you would have to explain why you just appeared in this cell without them remembering putting you in it or you could come with me," said Del, who looked at Jeanette with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well, what do you do?" asked Jeanette who was now more interested.

"I travel across time and space exploring planets, saving species, or just having a good time," smiled Del who knew that Jeanette would be interested now. "Also, your life won't be boring anymore when you see what is out there,"

Jeanette was shocked "How did you know…." But then they heard the sound of a key in the lock of the door to the room. "Okay, I'll go with you,"

Del smiled as she said this "Okay, hold onto my arm,"

Jeanette then went over and held onto her left arm, the one with the watch on it.

"Wait a minute, what is the E.N.D?" asked Jeanette who just thought about the events that had happened earlier that day.

"E.N.D is the Energy Neutralizing Device. It takes any form of energy and pulls it into the small cartridge it has but then it needs to be released somewhere and that is why I left you, I had to get rid of the energy before it let itself out," said Del. "Now, are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, we are," said Jeanette, who smiled at the woman named Del as she pushed some buttons and the two vanished in a blue light just a few seconds before a cop walked into the room to discover it empty.

**Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked about it Thanks!**


	2. A Declaration Demon

**Here is the second episode to The Delta Adventures. I hope you like it and please review it. THANKS!**

A Declaration Demon (Se1 Ep2)

July 4th 1776

The town was in a bustle over the day that it was. Noise was protruding from every corner of the town. Everyone was curious about what was going to happen when the meeting was over. The colonists were completely ready for what was going to happen. What they didn't know about was the shadow that loomed in the town.

In an alley close to where all the commotion was going on, a blue light appeared and when it disappeared two women were in its place. They were both of average height and one had brunette hair while the other one had blond hair. The blond hair one had a backpack on and a complicated looking watch on as well. After a few seconds of standing there and taking in their surroundings, the blond woman started walking out of the alley and the brunette followed.

"Um, so Del, where are we and how did you do that?" asked the brunette.

"Well, Jeanette, we are at the time period of America's amazement, the beginning of freedom. We are at what is the most truly happy and frightening time for the people that live here. It is July 4th, 1776, the signing of the Declaration of Independence," said a very excited Del, who was walking further into town.

"Okay, so then how did we get here?" asked Jeanette, who was following and looking around in amazement.

"A time planetary watch" Del said holding up her watch. "Itallows you to travel the universe and go any when you wanted to, if it has time. But for now I'm going to show you an event millions would love to see." With that said she took Jeanette by the hand and dragged her to a big building where a lot of people were gathering around.

The building was labeled the Pennsylvania State House and they both stopped outside of the building. Del then took off her backpack and started to rummage through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jeanette who was still looking around at the buildings and people around them.

"This," and Del pulled out two silver colored thin wrist bands and held out one to Jeanette. "These are invisolits. They will make you invisible as long as you are wearing them. Very good to have when you stand out in a time period like this,"

At this point, Jeanette noticed that their 21st century clothes really did make them look foreign.

"Don't worry they probably just think we are from some foreign country, nothing to worry about. Now put it on," Del said and strapped hers on and in a split second Jeanette couldn't see her anymore.

"Del, Del where did you go?" asked a shocked Jeanette looking around.

"Right where I was before, now put on the wrist band and you will be able to see me,"

So, Jeanette followed Del's instructions and put the wrist band on and in a same split second Del reappeared.

"See, now lets go and see the main event," said Del pulling Jeanette along through the crowd of people till they were inside the court house. Inside the energy of the people was exhilarating. Everybody was in an energetic mood and ready for what was about to happen. Del and Jeanette decided to stay in the back of the room as to not attract too much attention. The meeting was just starting as a man stood up in the front of the room, At that point, Del felt a strange presence. She didn't know what it was until she saw that Jeanette had slumped over and fell to the ground.

"Jeanette, Jeanette," Del said in a whisper and looked down at her.

Then, a dark shadow fog started to envelope Jeanette and lifted her off the ground. Del was worried by what was happening and looked to the people to see if they could see what was happening but their attention was on the meeting. Then, suddenly, the fog completely swallowed Jeanette up and started floating through the walls of the building and out into the town. As quickly as possible, without creating attention Del ran out of the building and started to look around. The shadow was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Taking off her back pack and rummaging through it, she found a box like device that had a green grid and some buttons on it. She set the device to Earth, 1776 and almost immediately a dot appeared on the grid. Looking ahead of her she realized that it was in the same exact location as where they had arrived.

"This can't be good at all," Del sighed and ran into the alley until she saw something beyond shocking. A giant black hole was in one of the brick walls to the side of the alley and right in the center of it was an unconscious Jeanette.

"Now, now I know you are here little rescuer why don't you take off that silly little hiding device and try to save your friend," a hidden voice said.

"Not you, why her?" asked a nervous Del looking straight at Jeanette's motionless body in the dark hole. She removed the wrist band and suddenly could be seen.

"Because you ruined my species with all the rescuing you do, so I've decided to let you save your friend," said the hidden voice with a pure evil sound to it.

"Reveal yourself right now! I already know who you are, you Demonoid!" shouted Del into the air.

At that moment, an eight foot tall,dark human like creature revealed itself from the shadows. It was covered from head to toe in the shadows that encased Jeanette. The only thing that could be seen was its head which was completely black and had red eyes. .

"Why are you here?" asked Del, a little braver now that she could see the creature that was causing the trouble.

"You ruined our last plan so I decided to ruin you and this," the demon put a hand out to Jeanette. "Is how I am going to do it,"

Jeanette knew exactly what the demon was talking about. Before she had gone to Earth to take care of the Sorbest she had to protect an entire planet from Demonoids and the only way she could think of protecting them was to destroy the Demonoids. That was her job, to protect planets and species in the universe.

"Well, then I know exactly what I need to do as well," and with this Del, using the hand that held her wrist band, reached into the hole to the shadow that was containing Jeanette and reached in till she was able to be near her wrist band.

"What are you doing?" the Demonoid said, stepping forward.

"Saving. My. Friend." And with that Del touched the two bracelets together and the result disintegrated them both and she pulled Del out of the hole.

"No! You will break the barrier!" the Demonoid screamed, as little pockets of light began to open on its body.

"I know," Del said as she was making sure that Jeanette was still alive "Its how I defeated you guys before." With that the Demon had a frightened look on its face and disintegrated from the force of the intruder in it's space.

"Urrrr," Jeanette weakly said as she was waking up.

"Don't try to move. You'll be fine," Del said caringly to Jeanette.

"What happened?" asked Jeanette.

"Um, I think I should tell you what I do for a living in more detail," Del said smiling.

Then at that moment they heard cheering coming from the court house and they both knew exactly what happened and how everything would end.

"Ready?" asked Del

"Yes, and I want to see exactly what you do," Jeanette said getting up and linking arms with Del. With a few button pushes on her watch the last thing they heard were people talking about what would be happening in the near future as they disappeared in the blue light.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Command Center

**Ok for all of you who read this (and it would help to review as well) here is episode 3 of the Delta Adventures. This idea is mine and it may have similarities to other sci fi but I've added my own twists to them.**

Command Center (Se1 Ep3)

The room was filled with computers. It wasn't a giant room, but it wasn't a tiny room. It was average sized. The one strange part about it was that it was filled with all sorts of technology but it only had one occupant in it. He was looking at the computers determining quite a few different things in his head. Then suddenly a box with complicated words popped up on one of the screens and the occupant read it and smiled.

"They are here,"

In the blue light that appeared just a few minutes later in the room, Del and Jeanette were in the room with Jeanette looking around with a sense of curiosity. It looked like a normal room, with a bit too much technology, to her.

"Where are we?" Jeanette asked to Del

"You are at our command center," a man suddenly got up from a chair that was in front of one of the computers in the room and walked towards the two. "My name is Blader and you must be Jeanette," The man was a bit taller than the two women with dark brown hair and was wearing a black tee shirt with jeans on. Almost the same as Del was wearing, except she wearing was a blue long sleeved shirt . Jeanette was wearing a striped red and white long sleeved shirt with faded jeans.

"Jeanette, I would like you to meet my partner and best friend, Blader. He helps me with what I do for a living," Del said

"What is that exactly?" asked a stunned Jeanette.

"This is where Del and I find alien disturbances across the universe. Then Del investigates them and takes care of them," explained Blader.

"So it's your job?" asked Jeanette.

"Mostly, except there really isn't that much training to do for it," Del said smiling.

"Hmmmm interesting. So, exactly where are we?" Jeanette asked looking out a window and seeing a nice lush forest right outside.

"Well, Jeanette, I did forget to mention that you are on Bladester, the planet Bladester," said Del with a chuckle.

Then, with a shocked look on her face, Jeanette began to panic

"Wait, then how am I able to breathe, walk, or even live without the proper equipment!" Jeanette practically screamed in fright.

"Haha, the planet you are on is able to sustain life. Actually a lot of planets are able to sustain life that you just don't know about," Blader said as he went back to the chair he was sitting in before.

"So, just one question," Jeanette said a little quietly to Del "Is he an alien?"

"I am actually a computer virus turned human so that is why I'm working at the computers. It may sound not very believable but then again you've seen things you probably didn't believe before you meet Del," Blader said without turning away from his keyboard.

"Wow, that is a bit strange. So then you must be the alien," Jeanette said pointing at Del.

"Wrong again," Del chuckled "I'm actually human but anyway lets show her what we do, ok Blader?"

"Got it, we have an abandoned ship in the Nerax system not causing anyone trouble but it would be nice if you could figure out what is going on," Blader said after typing on the keyboard for a few seconds.

"Can you give me any information on it?" Del asked

"No, I can't. The ship has it's shields going so the scanner can't penetrate them but no activity has been registered either," Blader said after a few more hits on the keyboard and looking at a couple of screens.

"Well, that's strange. Hopefully nothing bad has happened to the crew," Blader said going over to a closet and opening it up. Jeanette followed her but was shocked to find that it had a much larger room on the inside full of equipment.

"This is where I get all my alien equipment from. Blader knows someone that finds it and delivers whatever he has," Del said as she put a few of the items that were in the room into her bag, closed it and left the room closing the door on the way out.

"Ok, I got what I'm probably going to need. Just give me the coordinates and we will be on our way," Del said going over to where Blader was sitting.

"Here you go," Blader said giving Del a small piece of paper which she immediately put on a part of her watch.

"Ok, ready to see what I do for a living," Del said moving over to the part of the room where they both appeared into the room at the start.

"Yes, I am. Now this won't be difficult will it?" Jeanette asked as she linked arms with Del.

"It shouldn't be. Just a simple figuring out what is wrong with the ship mission," Jeanette said making up her own name for the mission.

"Ok, then show me what you do then on this big important mission," Jeanette laughed as she joked about the big long name for the mission.

So then with a couple of key hits on her watch the two were enveloped in a blue light and disappeared to a real site of darkness.

**Please review it really helps me know what you think about it.**


	4. A Terrible Evil

**The next episode of my series and it involves one of my favorite aliens I created. So please enjoy.**

**A Terrible Evil (Se1 Ep4)**

The room was dark with barely any lights running. The only light was from the machines that were barely powering the tiny spacecraft. The only inhabitants were five figures of average height, darkly clothed and quiet until one spoke out of the silence.

"Sir, the ship is doing well at running with the lowest life supporting amount there is. At this rate the engines should be fully repaired in just a little while," said one of the dark inhabitants.

"Perfect, then at this rate the next assault will go exactly according to plan and no one will be able to stand in our way," A much larger and dark caped inhabitant stood and with a course of yells, the spacecraft clanked along into the dark reaches of space.

In a dull lighted corridor whose walls were dull silver in color, a blue light appeared and two women, Del a blond hair, average height young adult and Jeanette a brunette average height college student, came from the light. The creaking sounds of the spacecraft were quite evidently heard.

"Ok, so where are we?" questioned Jeanette hearing the strange noises.

"On some sort of abandoned spacecraft," Del answered starting to look around the hallway at where they landed.

"Alright and what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Finding out if this spacecraft is abandoned and what is the story behind it," answered Del again.

"So how are we doing this?" asked Jeanette more excited now.

"Well in order to see if the spacecraft is abandoned," Del said fishing in her backpack. "I am going to use an electro detector to see if the ship is using any energy,"

Then at that moment Del pulled out a small box with a couple of buttons and a light on it. She then pointed one end at one of the lights in the hallway and pushed a button on the box. The box's light lit up dimly and made a short noise. Del then made a weird look on her face and put the box away in her backpack.

"So what did that mean?" asked Jeanette.

"It means the spacecraft is exerting off power, but at a very low rate," Del explained starting to walk away.

"So that means the spacecraft isn't abandoned," Jeanette said following Del.

"No, but it means the people on this spacecraft are trying to hide themselves. The strange thing is that the power given off is lower than average,"

"So, that would be why it looks strange. The spacecraft is running but at a very low power outage," Jeanette said now fully understanding what is wrong with what was happening.

"Yes, and I think we should check out who is on this ship," Del said stopping at a very large grey door.

She then went looking into her backpack again and took out a very small microchip device and put it onto the door where it stuck to it.

"This "microchip" will be able to open the door without having to use the keypad or any door opening device," Del said and Jeanette noticed that next to the door was a complicated looking keypad.

"So then we'll see who is on this spacecraft then won't we," Del said pushing one small button on the keypad and the door opened without any resistance. But when they walked in and the human like people looked at them chaos broke out. The human like aliens were screaming and yelling at Del and Jeanette and trying to grab something while Del was yelling at them and at the same time trying to get Jeanette and herself out of that room.

"Kill her!" the aliens were yelling

"Not them! Jeanette get out of here now!" Del was yelling.

Finally Del got both her and Jeanette out of the room but after they did they saw some strange green light come out of the room and burn a hole into the wall behind the door to the room.

"Keep running we'll find a safe place to go," Del said as they ran down the hallway turning until they came to a very large room with a bunch of boxes in it.

"Quick behind there now," Del whispered pointed at a large group of boxes right at the end of the room.

Once they got behind the boxes the aliens came into the room. There were three of them that came out from the hallway all holding what looked like elongated guns.

"Find them and make sure they don't ruin what we are planning. Find them and kill them on the spot," The taller of the aliens said.

The aliens started looking around the room for them and the taller alien went back into the hallway.

"Ok, you take the left side of the room and I'll take the right side of the room," one of the aliens said to the other. So with that they both started looking on their side of the room for Del and Jeanette.

Then with Del and Jeanette both behind the box they looked at each other and Del signaled to Jeanette to stay down and she looked in her bag and came out with a ring, then after sliding it on began to stand up from behind the boxes. Jeanette was scared because of what Del was doing but decided not to do anything out of fear. Del then was at full height and looking straight at the aliens.

"So, then what are the Dark Angels doing now that I'm going to have to stop?" Del said standing at full height looking at the two Dark Angels.

The two Dark Angels took there guns and both shot at Del. Del then raise the ring on her finger and a blue wall came up in front of Del. The two green laser beams from the guns hit the blue wall and bounced off and hit the Dark Angels right in their chest. They both fell to the ground with a thud. Jeanette came up from behind the boxes just in time to see the ring on Del's finger crumble into dust and fall to the ground.

"Hmm unexpected," Del said looking at the ring dust on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Jeanette said pointing at the two Dark Angels on the ground.

"They're dead. Shot by there own guns," Del said seriously and walking towards the hallway.

"Ok, then what are we supposed to do now?"

"We destroy this ship at all cost and stop them from doing whatever they are going to do," Del said even more serious this time.

They both started walking into the hallway with Jeanette being as serious and mad as ever and Jeanette being afraid of what might happen.

"Who are they?" Jeanette asked the important question.

"They are Dark Angels, probably one of the most evil, dangerous, low life, heartless species out there in the universe. They will do whatever they need to do to complete their mission whether it means stealing something, killing someone, killing an entire race, or destroying a planet. Whatever they need to do they will do it and not care about what they need to do to get it done. That is why I hate them so much because they have total disregard for lives. They only care about themselves," Del explained nearly spitting out every single thought about the Dark Angels.

"You've met them before?" Jeanette questioned now curios about Del past with them.

"Quite a few times," Del said.

At this time they both got to the door that entered the place where they first saw the Dark Angels. Del being the braver of the two in this situation immediately hit the keypad and the door opened and she stormed into the room along with Jeanette behind her.

"Ok, at this point I don't care about what you are doing all I'm doing to do is stop it right now!" Del screamed at the entire room.

"Hmmm, so you took care of two of my soldiers now well I wouldn't have expected any less from the greatest universal fighter. But now how are you going to take care of us with three guns trained directly on you two?" the taller of all the Dark Angels said.

Jeanette noticed that indeed all three Dark Angels in the room had there duns trained right on the two of them.

"Jeanette just incase you didn't know the taller Dark Angel is the commander of this very tiny fleet. Now that introductions are done, catch," Del said throwing something that was in her hand. The Dark Angels side stepped it and it landed on the control panel in the room.

"You missed. Now kill them," The commander of the Dark Angel's fleet said.

The Dark Angels were just about to fire when a huge explosion rocked the spacecraft and sparks and fire erupted from the control panel. The Dark Angels lost there balance along with Del and Jeanette holding onto the doorway to maintain there balance. Soon sirens were bellowing and lights were flashing as the entire room was sparking and the control panel was on fire.

"This is what you get for what you've done!" Del screamed at the commander grabbing onto Jeanette and getting ready to use her watch to leave the spacecraft.

"We will be back! Trust me, the Dark Angels' plan isn't ruined yet!" was the last thing the commander said as the room was engulfed in fire and the ship jerked with Del and Jeanette being enveloped in a blue light and leaving the ship.

Before Jeanette could even think she relized that she was back at the command center and choking for air.

"You two ok?" Blader said rushing up to the two of them coughing on the floor.

"I'm just fine," Jeanette said getting her voice back after coughing a lot.

"It was a Dark Angel problem. That ship was a Dark Angel ship. They are planning something Blader, something bigger than ever," Del said looking at Blader with concern and fear in her eyes.

**Please review what you thought about this episode and my entire series.**


	5. Tut and Ra

**This is episode 5 of The Del Adventures. This is my idea.**

**Tut and Ra (Se1 Ep5)**

The sand stretched for miles and miles in every direction. The heat was unbearable at that time of day. The light also was too intense for anytime of the season. It glowed brightly till nightfall which was its only weakness. But no one knew in the palace just over the dunes that the sun was their biggest enemy.

The sand was relatively calm and only the wind changed the atmosphere but just made the air hotter. Then in a whirlwind of sand a blue light appeared and Del and Jeanette appeared from it. Then just as quickly as the whirlwind appeared it fell right on top of them.

"Ahh, nice landing Del," Jeanette said sarcastically trying to brush out the sand from her brunette back length hair.

"Not my fault. That has never happened before," Del said brushing sand from her back length blond hair and from her watch and backpack.

"Well, where are we anyway? I can just see sand and sand," Jeanette asked looking around where they landed.

"We are in ancient Egypt 1323 B.C. Now, come on, let's look around," Del said excitingly pulling Jeanette to one of the many dunes around them.

Then both got to the top of one of them and looking down, they both saw a really grand and fantastic building that seemed to sparkle in the sun. There also were a bunch of people going inside and leaving the building while also being in the surrounding area.

"Welcome, Jeanette, to ancient Egypt. Now here is your identity bracelet," Del said giving Jeanette a bracelet that was red, big and bulky.

"What does it do exactly? Jeanette asked putting on the very strange looking bracelet.

At that moment Del had pulled out a sort of flashlight device and aimed it at Jeanette and herself changing there clothes to a more ancient Egyptian style.

"Now that's better. It makes people think you are a different identity, which is how we are getting into that palace. Now let's go," Del said putting on her bracelet and dragging Jeanette to the palace.

As they made there way to the palace, people saw them, smiled and waved which they waved back in a friendly manner.

"Wow these bracelets actually work," Jeanette commented after waving to the guards of the palace who let them in without worry.

"Well, I hope they would work since technically we did just stroll into a palace looking like ourselves," Del said looking at the very grand and well kept palace.

The palace, as the two walked in, was defiantly elegant and looked to be a mighty fortress. The statues of Egyptian gods looked almost real and people were doing what looked to be hard work. As they went through the entryway they came out into an even nicer and better designed room that had lots of people in it working and at the very end of the room was what looked to be a very grand looking chair. Jeanette was completely stunned by all of what was happening around her.

"Jeanette, the person up on that chair," Jeanette looked up at the person sitting in the chair and gasped, "Is King Tutankhamun or in about 3000 years King Tut. One of the youngest kings of Egypt to rule and also one of the most famous ever,"

"Amazing" Jeanette said entirely impressed that she was actually looking at a "dead" Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Well my fair ladies welcome to Egypt. Please enjoy your time here," The young Pharaoh said from his throne.

"Thank you," Both Del and Jeanette said to the Pharaoh and started walking out of the palace.

As they left the palace and walked into the bright sunlight they both noticed that it was hotter and brighter.

"Hey, tell me I thought the pharaoh of Egypt would probably speak Egyptian but I just heard complete perfect English," Jeanette said to Del.

"My watch has a built in feature that allows all languages to translate into English. With that I'm able to understand all earth languages and alien languages," Del explained pointing at the watch during the explanation.

"That's interesting but now I want to know why Egypt has to be near the equator. Its way to hot and bright here," Jeanette complained.

"Well it is unusually hot here but it shouldn't even be all that hot this time of year," Del said looking up at the sky at the cloudless sky and the bright sun.

But then as Del looked at the sun it got even hotter and the sun seemed to get bigger. Then beams of yellow light seemed to come from the sun but the beams hit all over the village.

"What is going on?" Jeanette screamed as everyone in the village started running around and trying to find some sort of cover to hide from the destruction going on.

"I don't know but I have a bit of an idea. Come on to the palace that is where we are going to find our answer." They both ran in the opposite direction of everyone else and ran into the palace as even more chaos was happening as the building was shaking.

As they got to the Pharaoh's throne room both Jeanette and Del noticed that everyone didn't really have an idea of what was going on and trying to get to the exit without falling over from all the shaking that was happening to the building.

"What is going on here?" Tut yelled as he tried to make his way to Del and Jeanette.

Then suddenly as quickly as it started the shaking and explosions outside stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing to make sure it all stopped. When everyone was sure it was over they all got up to examine themselves, the palace and Tut to make sure that they were all ok.

"I'm fine I just want to know what happened," Tut said when some of his servants tried to examine him to make sure he was fine.

"So Del were there supposed to be earthquakes and beams of light shooting from the sky during this time period?" Jeanette asked Del once they both made sure they were just fine.

"What happened defiantly wasn't supposed to happen," Del said as she got an almost angry but frightened look on her face as she looked at the throne room entranceway. Walking in were five very tall life forms holding staffs, wearing Egyptian clothes, and there heads were what looked to be eagle heads. They all walked in the center of the room facing Tut with one of them in the center and two on each side of that center one.

"Are you this world's protector?" asked the life form in the center of the five.

"I am the Pharaoh of Egypt King Tutankhamun and I command you to tell me who you are and what you want right now!" King Tut yelled in a commanding voice at the 5 beings.

"We" the being in the center of the group said "are the commanding beings know as the Ra's. Know to be able to harness the power of the sun. What we want is your world," the center Ra said as all five of them moved there staffs towards parts of the palace. With that said all five Ra's fired off blasts of light from there staffs.

The blasts destroyed multiple parts of the palace and at the same time almost seemed to draw the energy to the opening of the room and create a huge vortex of light energy that was starting to pull everyone into it.

"Now we will destroy this world and claim the energy it has into sun power," The center Ra laughed.

Everyone was getting sucked into the vortex of light and couldn't stop being pulled into it.

"Del what do we do?" Jeanette questioned as they both struggled to stand up against the force that was trying to draw them in.

"I'm thinking don't worry," Del said but before she could do anything else someone had leapt into the air and struck the main Ra as he was watching everything that happened.

"What who is this foolish being trying to stop us?" The Ra grunted as he lost his balance from the figure that tackled it closer to the vortex.

"King Tutankhamun, Pharaoh of Egypt and protector of this world. Now leave us alone," King Tut yelled courageously as he continued to try and push the large being into the vortex of light as much as possible.

"Humph I don't believe this will happen. Leave him to me I'll take care of him." The main Ra said this to the other four as he started to move his staff, aiming at Tut's chest.

"I'm not going down with out stopping you first!" Tut yelled as he gave one last shove and the Ra's staff shot of a bolt of light that hit Tut straight in the chest and shot him right across the room slamming him into a wall.

"Tut, no!" Jeanette yelled as she saw him hit the wall hard and heard a loud crunch.

But then a loud roar was heard from the vortex and everyone looked to see that the main Ra was partly in the vortex and the four others were also being sucked in as well.

"This can't be we won't lose!" The Ra yelled as all the Ra's were absorbed into the vortex and it vanished without a trace except the damage that had happened to the palace.

"What happened to the Ra's?" Jeanette asked as everyone in the palace tried to make sure they were ok until they heard a groan from the back of the room. Everyone then realized what it was and rushed to the injured pharaoh.

"Tutankhamun, are you ok?" One of the servants asked as they all crowed around him.

Tut was pale in color, his leg was in a strange shape and he had some blood on his head. All of the servants were trying to make sure he was ok but Del silenced them.

"Pharaoh, what are you feeling right now?" Del asked him kneeling to his level.

"So much pain all over my body, it hurts so much. But I need to know are they gone? The sun gods," Tut asked Del weakly.

"Yes," Del said smiling to the weak pharaoh. "You saved us all. You saved all of Egypt and the world. You are the most amazing pharaoh there could every be,"

"Thank you," Tut weakly smiled then became very still. Some of the servants started to cry, while Del got up and went to Jeanette and they both started walking out of the palace.

As they both got out of the palace and into the destruction that had happened to the city they noticed that the sun had gotten less bright since they had arrived.

"So what happened to him?" Jeanette asked as she looked at the destruction that had also tormented the city.

"He died from an enormous amount of radiation. Also his leg was broken which would explain why his leg was injured when they found him almost 3000 years later," Del said somberly starting to type on her watch.

"So he died a hero?"

"Yes," Del smiled linking her arm with Jeanette's "He died a hero something no one else in the world will ever know but us," Then in a flood of blue light they were both gone with just a sweep of sand afterwards.

**Thanks for reading and please review it. **


	6. Scormencial

**Here is the Sixth chapter of The Del Adventures. Please review when you are done with it.**

**Scormencial (Se1 Ep6)**

A big factory building which sits next to a river and on the edge of a cliff, is working overtime as eight huge funnels are pouring out different colors of smoke into the air. There is smog over everything with no life being seen until a scream is heard and over the cliff someone jumps, with claws for hands and a skin color of green, until a thud is heard at the bottom of the cliff.

"Okay, so with both of your vacations over, it's time for both of you to get back to work" Blader said to the two girls as he began to type on the keyboard that was in front of him.

"Wait," Jeanette exclaimed. "This isn't my job. I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Well, you are my partner so it is your job as well," Del smirked at Jeanette and turned back to looking over Blader who was sitting at the computers.

"Anyway," Blader said looking at the two college aged woman. "There is some sort of disturbance at Scormencial."

"Scormencial?" Jeanette asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's a waste planet. It's like a garbage dump, but planet sized," Del answered turning to Blader "What type of disturbance?"

"Not sure but the main factory had some sort of disturbance so you need to figure out what it is,"

"Alright, then we will leave right now," Del announced getting her watch all ready for the journey and grabbing Jeanette's arm. "We'll be back soon," and in a flash of blue light the two women were gone.

At a deserted desolate rocky field, where a howl is heard every once in a while, a blue light appeared and from it Del and Jeanette appeared.

"Well, I can see why this would be a waste planet, it's deserted," Jeanette commented still regaining her balance.

"Well, that's what a lot of waste planets are known for, being deserted and having a lot of canyons for storage of the waste," Del explained as she started walking up a hill to get a better view of the land. "And hounds," Jeanette saying the last part under her breath.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked because she was distracted by looking around at everything.

"Nothing. Come on, lets find the main factory. We should have landed close to it," The two women started walking faster as they heard howls in the air.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked looking around.

"Um that. That was probably just one of the many factories here," Del said walking further ahead. "Look, it's the main factory,"

At that Jeanette forgot about the howling and looked at the massive factory in front of her. It was almost bigger than a football stadium but as dirty as a factory should have been. It looked to be made of brick but Jeanette thought that since it was a different planet it might have been a different material. It had eight huge smoke stacks that were billowing out smoke and the whole place had a really bad smell to it.

"Don't worry, you get used to the smell," Del said looking around in the area but then a rustling sound could be hear down on the edge of the cliff that they were facing.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked once again looking straight at the spot they heard.

Del at this point breathed heavily "Let's go look at what it is." She started walking even though she didn't want to. She knew that the disturbances at the waste planets were all the same and never were worth looking into and so Blader was able to block out the more common ones so it defiantly was strange to have a waste planet mission to go on but she thought that it was once again going to be another common mission.

As they started going into the canyon as carefully as they could, even more howling could be heard and even at some points groaning could be heard. The two women finally were able to get to a safe point going down the cliff and hid behind some rocks. When they finally looked down into the bottom of the cliff not only was Jeanette surprised but Del also was shocked as well. At the bottom of the canyon was a really weird shape that was created by some small stones and what surrounded them were some really dirty looking dogs or wolves and even some of them seemed to have some of there limbs replaced with machine. But that wasn't what surprised Del. What surprised her was the creature in the center of the circle. It seemed to be a person but have claws for hands. Its skin was a light green, wearing tan pants and a simple white t-shirt and it was lying on the ground in what seemed to be like agonizing pain.

"What are those things?" Jeanette asked in a whisper without taking her eyes off of the group of strange alien creatures.

"The hounds are called scrap hounds and they are an animal mutation from living in an environment such as the waste planets. They are able to survive with limbs and parts of there body replaced with metal. I have no idea what the creature in the center of the circle is. I've never seen anything like it before," Del replied also in a whisper but didn't say anything after since she noticed that the strange creature had started to stand up on its own.

"Alright now" The creature said in an almost painful hissing way. "This form of me has failed us but the next one will be so much stronger and finally we will take this planet and rule it as our own….." At the end of that the creature screamed out in agonizing pain as his body began to sway and jerk around uncontrollably.

"Wait a minute," Del said as she reached into her backpack and took out what looked to be a radar detector. She pushed a few buttons on it and hissed at what she found out "This can't be,"

"What is it?" Jeanette asked but she never got a response because at that point the creature fell to the ground groaning loudly.

The next thing that happened shocked Jeanette. The creature started to pale and its claws were shrinking. It started to shrink a little bit in height. Its head started to grow very short light brown hair. The claws it had became hands and its skin became an almost white color. When the creature had stopped rolling in pain it stood up and in one last scream, a burst of white light seemed to come from all around his body and then he stumbled back with the white light fading. The thing that stood in the circle looked a lot like a man

"I don't believe it. He's a renegade," Del said with a surprised look on her face.

"A what?" Jeanette said and actually took her eyes off of what was happening to look at Del.

"It's a being that can change into any species in the universe. A single cell in the body is placed, at the formation of whatever it is, that is a lot more different than any other cell they have. It's a cell that when you die changes your cells in your entire body to an entirely different species, changes your personality, and it's a very dangerous process since there are a lot of side effect, known and not known that result from this. It's a very rare thing that could happen. Less than .7% of the population of the universe could potentially have it and even then you don't know if you have it until you die. There are also ways that the process could be stopped or avoided altogether but even then not much is known about it since it's so rare. It's a miracle that we actually got to see that happen right in front of us," Del explained all of this with an impressive smile on her face looking at the manlike creature examining himself.

"Hmm, two hands and two legs. My skin tone is so much lighter now and hair I've actually have hair again. I think I got taller and probably put on a bit more weight. Very interesting this is almost a human form I've become," The being was saying to himself as he ran his hand all along his body examining every square inch of it.

Both Del and Jeanette looked on quietly until they both could hear growling coming nearby. They both looked behind them and looking straight at them not even 10 feet away on the slope of the hill was a scrap hound. Jeanette jumped at seeing the machine dog and fell backwards grabbing Del and pulling both of them down the hill. They both looked around quickly to make sure they weren't spotted, but it was too late as everyone in the group along with the being was looking at them.

"Well, now what do we have here?" The being said looking at the disheveled women.

"Well, we are here because we heard of some sort of disturbance at the main waste factory and well now that we are down here maybe you could tell us if you know anything about it," Del said going through the fact and lie explanation very nicely.

"Well, I can tell you that very simply. I was the one who made the disturbance. My plan for many years on this planet has been to take control of this waste heap of a planet and rule it as my own. Of course, the most recent plan of mine didn't work out so well and I fell off the edge of a cliff to my so called "death". But it's been one of very many I've had and with each new form comes even more opportunities. My name is Gendwardo and I'm going to have my hounds kill you for getting in my way," The evil mastermind laughed as he bent over to look more closely at Del but at that point Del had taken the device she still had in her hand and swung it at Gendwardo's face knocking him down on the ground and grabbing Jeanette's hand got them both up and ran further into the canyon as the hounds were all chasing them.

"What are we going to do?" Jeanette asked as they ran further and further along the canyon.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't want to leave that insane guy on this planet much longer with out doing something about him," Del said but then she got the most shocked look on her face as right ahead of the two of them was a very large cliff and they were trapped on all three sides by cliffs. As they turned around they noticed the other way was blocked as well by dozens of scrap hounds ready to attack them. The last thing they did was howl before they leaped at Del and Jeanette. **TO BE CONTINUED**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	7. Confrontation for the Core

**Here is episode 7 of The Del Adventures Season 1. I hope you enjoy it and please review when you finish. It helps me a lot. **

**Confrontation for the Core (Se1 Ep7)**

As the scrap hounds lunged at Del and Jeanette, Jeanette covered her face with her hands and cowered against the rock wall behind her. Del reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal ball and tossed it into the group of scrap hounds. As it hit the ground the scrap hounds suddenly froze up and fell to the ground.

Jeanette looked from behind her hands at the fallen hounds. "What did you do to them?" she asked.

"Electrofreezing ball. It makes metal freeze up and not move. Since these scrap hounds are part metal then it works well," Del then started running out of the canyon towards where Gendwardo was.

"So what do we do now?" Jeanette asked running along side Del.

Del looked at Jeanette with a determined look on her face "We save Scormencial," they both continued running until they got to the open canyon where Gendwardo seemed to be waiting and looking around.

"Well, this form isn't too bad, very normal but nothing else," Then at that point he looked over to where Del and Jeanette entered the open area. "Well, you two are alive. Very lucky but soon you won't be so lucky. But once I get control of the core then I will take this planet so very easily,"

"The core?" Jeanette asked.

Del then stepped forward and said "The core of a planet is mostly the control center of a planet. It determines the type of place a planet can be. Livable or nonlivable. The type of weather or atmosphere. The soil types, land forms, even at times organic life forms can be created from the energy of the core. But if you change the core then you are endangering the entire planet that it controls. You could kill the whole planet,"

"Unless you know exactly what could happen from a certain kind of energy disrupting the core, which I've researched and I know exactly what to do," Gendwardo exclaimed in excitement.

At that moment Gendwardo ran towards a small opening in the cliff side and, ducking down, ran into it. Both Del and Jeanette ran after him into the tiny cave that was just wide and tall enough for both of them to move with just barely scraping against the walls or ceiling. It seemed that the cave not only was going straight but was also going downwards as well. The cave was mostly just completely made of dirt with some torches every few feet to dimly light the way ahead. The two ladies kept running until they hit a split in the cave with the option of two different directions, one going slightly left and the other one going slightly right.

"So what do we do now split up?" Jeanette asked

"No, it's too dangerous and we both don't really know what is going on," Del explained looking down both paths "We'll take the one going right and hopefully it's the way he went as well come on,"

Both women continued jogging on the new path as it continued going downwards but it was becoming even steeper now. Soon, after a minute of them going along the cave took a sudden turn to the left and it came out into a huge area with a very ceiling and below the cliff that Del and Janette stood on there was a pond of lava. But in front of both of them was a big ball of glowing orange light and it seemed that the light was moving around.

"I'm going to assume that's the core" Jeanette said looking at the very beautiful ball of swirling light and energy.

"Yes, isn't it amazing?" A voice said from behind the core.

Both Jeanette and Del looked beyond the core and on a similar ledge to the one they were standing on was Gendwardo was looking at the core as well.

"It took about little longer than a year for me and my scrap hounds to find the core. We then dug a tunnel to the core, of course this room here was already made due to the core's energy so it was so easy once this was discovered. Then the last part of the plan needed to go into place,"

"What's the last part of your plan?" Del asked.

"I needed to regenerate. I needed to be able to access the energy and that is what is going to change this planet to my own. That is how I'm going to rule this world!" Gendwardo screamed the last part into the air and at that point his hands started to glow.

Del though wasn't sure what was going to happen but then Jeanette just ran out of the room unexpectedly.

"Jeanette, wait, where are you going?" Del asked trying to grab the woman as she ran out of the room. But Jeanette never answered her. Del wasn't sure what was going on so she turned back to Gendwardo whose hands had turned pure white and some of the pervious energy was starting to radiate from his hands. His head had even started to do the same thing. Then he bowed his head and stretched out his hands towards the core and then a burst stream of energy started pouring out and seemed to attack the core itself. With a booming sound Del was pushed back against the cave wall as a roaring sound seemed to come from the core as the energy consumed the core.

"No, you can't do this," Del screamed above the roaring and started to reach into her backpack.

Del wasn't sure what she could do against this situation. She decided there was only one thing she could do. She reached for one certain instrument in her backpack but before she could take it out Jeanette appeared on the other side of the room behind Gendwardo. Del saw this but before she could say anything Jeanette shoved Gendwardo from his side and into the cave wall and disrupting what was happening. As he was slumped against the wall and the core was being brought back to its healthy looking orange glow Del and Jeanette looked at each other.

"Run!" Del yelled.

Both woman ran out of the room and up there respective tunnels. As they came up to the branch off Del ran ahead with Jeanette coming up close behind her.

"Did you even have a plan?" Jeanette asked slightly out of breath.

"Ya, kill him," Del said disappointedly. "I was completely without a plan and had no other options,"

"Luckily I was here. So what is our plan?"

"Well by disrupting the flow he had he won't be able to activate that till the next time he regenerates and I'm pretty sure he's not going to try regenerating again for awhile. So mostly we run out and make sure everything is going ok," Del explained as then finally saw the light that meant the end of the tunnel.

As they both ran out of the tunnel there were a couple of scrape hounds around with shaky legs that didn't even give the two women a look. Del and Jeanette ran towards the cliff they fell down until Del looked over at the grouping of rocks that Gendwardo had regenerated in the middle of.

"Wait a second," Del said from looking at the rocks. She sprinted up the cliff side with Jeanette trying to catch up from behind. Del looked at the rocks from above and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette said once she had gotten to the ground above.

"The rocks they aren't just grouped like that for a decoration, it's a ritual circle," Del said with a stern look on her face.

"What does that mean then?"

"It means that we need to do some research because I have a feeling I know what that grouping means,"

Del then grabbed Jeanette's arm and started pushing some buttons on her watch and before Jeanette could say anything they were engulfed in a blue light and they were gone with only the whimpering of the scrap hounds below.

**Thanks for reading please review it and tell me what you thought about it :)**


End file.
